


The Lady and The Tiger

by DragonThistle



Series: A Black Backpack Full of Fireworks [6]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: evil sadistic traps and trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThistle/pseuds/DragonThistle
Summary: "...they never knew whether they were to witness a bloody slaughter or a hilarious wedding." -The Lady or the Tiger, Frank StocktonBlack Hat and his crew leave the rest of the world well enough alone unless they are actively provoked. They have better things to do. But if someone does come calling, they had better be wary of their intentions...and about what doors they open in the depths of Black Hat Manor.





	The Lady and The Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> This has been half finished for a good long while and I want very much to post it so I'm splitting it in half so I can finish the second half but give you lovelies something delicious to gnaw on for a bit.  
> It's partially inspired by "The Lady or the Tiger" by Frank Stockton and the song "The Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At the Disco. Enjoy!

_Welcome to the end of eras_

_Ice has melted back to life_

_Done my time and served my sentence_

_Dress me up and watch me die_

****

“Um, I—I’m—there’s a reservation? In the—under the name B.H. Inc.” Flug’s fingers danced over the front of his suit, resisting the urge to tug at his silky cerulean tie.

The host behind the dark wood stand gave him a once over, taking in the formal attire, the thin, pale blue gloves, and the trademark paper bag and goggles. They didn’t appear shocked or surprised, instead they hefted a small sigh and glanced down at their tablet screen. Flug swallowed hard, nerve ends prickling with anxiety. He didn’t like being here by himself, out in public, in such a high class establishment. He was painfully aware of all the eyes on him, burning holes right through his expensive suit to burn accusations into his skin.

“This reservation is for two.” The host said blandly, looking up at Flug who jumped at the attention.

“Y-yeah, yes, he’ll be here soon. He j-just had some things to take care of.”

The host nodded once and gestured to a waiter who came bustling over to escort Flug to the reserved table. Flug stared hard at the back of the waiter’s head as they wove between the tables where quiet conversation was happening, concentrating on keeping his feet straight. He sat down hard in the chair provided for the table near the back of the room, mumbling something about a glass of water as he kept his gaze fixed on the cloth napkin folded in the shape of a swan.

The scientist clenched his hands in his lap and chanced a look around the restaurant. It was lit with that sort of dim lighting that was brighter than a bar, but darker than a family place; that “rich person” lighting. The place was fairly busy but the chatter was a low murmur, each table in their own little world amongst the flashy light fixtures and soft palette of the walls. Flug saw some people he recognized; not personally, but he knew of them. From his seat he had an excellent view of the room. And they had an excellent view of him, spotlit with a dangling miniature chandelier as he was. He felt like he was on display.

He was about to get up to go hide in the bathroom for a while when his boss strode in.

Black Hat’s mouth was twitched into a small, smug smile as he made his way through the maze of tables. His gaze never left Flug’s, his shimmering black coat billowing around him in a cloud of darkness that sucked in the soft light of the restaurant. When he reached the table, he sat at the seat across from Flug with a flourish. Flug caught the brief scent of hot metal and burnt wood before Black Hat settled, looking completely at ease and entirely out of place.

“Any problems?” His voice rumbled softly over the whispers and stares from other patrons, their meals momentarily forgotten with the appearance of the notorious villain.

“No, sir,” Flug straightened in his seat, feeling more secure and protected with his boss around, “Everything was ready when I got here and—“

“ _Black Hat_!” An angry voice snapped across the restaurant and everyone turned to see who had disrupted the quiet.

A man was standing by another table, fists clenched, expression twisted in fury, his entire body radiating hatred and rage. Black was seeping into his veins, staining his skin a purplish bruise color. The sclera of his eyes were pitch dark in midnight, making the hazel of his iris’ look golden in the dim lighting. Black Hat looked decidedly unimpressed with the man’s display but Flug shrank back in his seat.

That was Ink Heart.

That was a professional hero.

The woman at the table also rose to her feet, frowning at the pair of villains. Electricity popped across her skin, making the lights flicker. Flug flinched at the static hum in the air. The room was dead quiet, tension sinking like a weight across the restaurant. All eyes were on the hero and the villain.

“Can I help you?” Black Hat practically purred, expression blank, but a glint in his eye.

“You _bastard_! I can’t believe you have the guts to show your face here of all places! After what you’ve done!” Ink Heart shouted. His tongue looked black in his mouth, “What you did to Shatterbeam was—was unspeakable! Grotesque! You’re a monster!”

Black Hat didn’t even blink, “I think you’re confused, boy. _I_ didn’t do anything to that sniveling little wretch. That was all the work of my dear doctor.” He gestured at Flug who attempted to disappear into his chair at the hero couple’s furious gaze slid to him.

“He still works for you,” Snapped the woman—Majestic Storm, letting more lightning dance through her fingertips, “What he does falls on your shoulders.”

“Does it now?” The villain let a smile play across his face, flashing his teeth, “And who are you to decide that, hm?”

“I’m going to kill you.” Ink Heart snarled as droplets of ink dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, “But first I’m going to torture your little pet scientist just like you tortured Shatterbeam. And I will make you _watch_.”

The tension skyrocketed as several other patrons got to their feet. Handfuls of heroes and villains alike, glaring at each other, ready to fight. Sparks, growls, smoke, and other assorted signs of power filled the air. Flug’s fingers twitched and there was suddenly a dagger in his hand but he didn’t rise. Neither did Black Hat.

“Please, please, everyone,” Black Hat held up his hands in a universal gesture of defenselessness though he was anything but, “This is a neutral zone. No fighting. No powers. We’re all just here for a pleasant meal. We wouldn’t want to cause trouble for the lovely management now, would we?” That sly grin was in place, his voice silky smooth, his demeanor unusually casual and non-threatening. The surrounding heroes and villains all murmured to their partners and colleagues, sharing glances that spoke volumes more than their words. One or two even cast a disdainful glance Ink Heart and Majestic Storm before returning to their seats. Only the two heroes remained standing, glaring at Black Hat and Flug with unabashed loathing.

“Sir and madam, if you do not withdraw your powers and return to your seats, we will be forced to ban you from the premises.” The manager and several of the waitstaff had appeared. Along with the security force who were all brandishing rather unpleasant looking devices meant to incapacitate any unruly guests.

Ink Heart glanced at the manager, sized up the security, and relented. His powers faded and he eased back into his seat, chin in the air and chest puffed out as if he had not just been told to stand down by an overweight man wearing a straining tux. Majestic Storm followed suit but she glared at Flug and drew a line across her neck with a thumb. Flug snorted and made a show of flipping his dagger into the air, catching it, and stowing it away again, keeping eye contact with the heroine all the while.

The message was not lost on anyone in the restaurant.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. And, after paying the bill with a gracious tip, Black Hat took Flug’s hand, bared his teeth in a wild grin at Ink Heart and Majestic Storm, and vanished in swirl of black shadows, taking his scientist with him with nary a sign either of them had been there to begin with.

****

_Sycophants on velvet sofas_

_Lavish mansions, vintage wine_

_I am so much more than royal_

_Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

****

Rarely did anyone have the idiotic gall to approach Black Hat’s base of operations. Even rarer still did _heroes_ dare to venture near it. There was the occasional skirmish with some halfwit who wanted to make a name for themselves but all were sent packing fairly quickly.

No one touched Black Hat or his own. There was a reason he was feared and respected.

Still, Flug could hardly bring himself to be surprised when he saw the proximity alarms go off only to fall silent as they short circuited seconds later. At least, the noisy ones did. The silent alarms, the ones powered by something more than electricity, blinked warningly at him from the computer system across the lab.

With a heavy sigh, the inventor peeled off his chemical stained gloves and trotted over to the bank of monitors, skimming over the camera feeds and information with the quick and practiced eye. He felt rather than heard his boss materialize in the room behind him and his spine prickled at having Black Hat out of his sight and at his back. The tap of dress shoes on tile and then that distant thunder voice rumbled in his ear,

“What’s going on? What _idiot_ is trespassing on my property?”

Flug tapped a couple buttons with a slight jitter in his fingers. Then he scoffed, “Unbelievable. Sir, it’s Ink Heart and Majestic Storm. And it looks like they brought some backup.”

“Petty scum,” Black Hat growled, “Grab your things, Flug, and be quick about it.”

“M-me?” Flug stammered, caught off guard, “What do you want _me_ for?”

“I want you to _squash them_ like the maggots they are.” Black Hat spat the words out through his acidic teeth, shadows rippling at his feet, “Take Demencia with you. And show them why they shouldn’t cross Black Hat.”

Demencia wasn’t hard to find when there was trouble afoot because she was usually heading right for it.

Flug managed to head her off before she reached a decent exit (or break a window with her mace to get out). He didn’t have the physical strength to stop her, but the mention of Black Hat’s orders stopped her in her tracks.

“So what’s the game plan, Fluggy?” Demencia was showing all her teeth in an eager grin, rocking back and forth on her heels, “Full frontal assault? Sneak attack?”

The grin that Flug returned was hidden by his usual bag but it showed in the wicked glint in his goggles,

“Neither. We let them come to us.”

Demencia laughed.


End file.
